The increasing development of communication systems of one form or another and the infrastructure and expense that is required to maintain them has motivated the service providers of those systems to provide various “added value” services. Thus, it is known for cable television (CATV) providers to allow subscribers to send SMS messages via the CATV system. One example is disclosed in WO 9856181 entitled “System at telecommunications network” (Tegler et al.) assigned to Telia AB of Sweden and published Dec. 10, 1998. This reference relates to an interactive broadband service such as digital transmission of video channels, specifically using the GSM-system. By way of example there is described a service which requires low capacity in uplink and that utilizes the SMS function in GSM. Interactive traffic between the transmitting and receiving equipment is managed by an interactive center which is arranged to execute wanted broadband service. The interactive center is also coupled to a distributive center for distribution of the broadband signals out on the telecommunications network.
Such an arrangement is typical of known systems that allow a TV set-top box to send SMS messages via the cellular network. Digital TV operators are known who provide a service where a TV subscriber can send SMS messages via his TV set to a mobile subscriber.
This may typically be implemented by communicating with an SMS gateway that receives the SMS messages from the TV subscribers and sends them through the existing SMSC (Short Message Service Center) machines on each of the wireless operators' networks. The SMS gateway sends SMS messages using SMSC machines that are located at the wireless operators. This is similar to the ability to send SMS messages from a PC, by using a web site that offers this kind of service, as is known in the art.
It would clearly provide an expanded and useful service to allow SMS to be received at a TV set-top box and not merely sent thereby. The prior art makes no provision for such a service.